


Roman Grebb

by Strange_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: 23940 divided by 57, Alcohol, Alcohol Addiction, Bread, Cancer, Cannibalism, Capital Punishment, Conspiracies, Ghosts, Glebb is blind, Gluten Allergy, Grebb has no trial, Grebb is 5'8", Grebb just got 2/10, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hell, Hentai, Other, Pencil, Rome - Freeform, Smoking, Square dancing, Weed, a lot of bells, and he gives people cancer, arrest for grammar, asexual reproduction, at 3am he buys his bread to attack people with, borderline vore, bread is a murderer, bread smoothies with bread alcohol ice and mocha, capital pubishment, death sentence for grammar, dies at rightful age of 6400, drinking clock, fear me, gallon of salt in a bathtub full of soda, glebb is a cereal killer but he never gets caught, gluten free zone, grebb is living jelly, grebb sacrifices glebb, harry stiles is his other neighbor, he gets hungry during tests, he gets out of dates by stabbing his thigh with scissors, he got two out of bread on his test, he has a portable bathtub, he has bags full of salt but with bread inside, he has pet named grebb which is a naked mulrat, he has pterodactyl that died, he works for the department of Amazon, hes a demon, his best friend is a chocolate bar, i cant spell, i lied Grebb is 6420 years old, knuckles - Freeform, make some toast in the tub, mutation in genes, parents are roman bleb and roman breb, pencil sandwiches, physically capable of sexual reproduction, pink mulrat, pleb is just reborn several times, radioactive naked mukrat, rain reacts with cancer causing bread and makes nukes, roman glebb is his brother, roman pleb has severe oxygen allergy, slmong, smokes, smokimg, son is roman pleb, stiles arrested by NASA for tresspassing in Mickey Mouse's home, the FBI is on a trip to Mars, voice cracks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Dark/pseuds/Strange_Dark
Summary: A young man has recently been the victim of a toxic murder, poisoned by his arch nemesis.Down his throat went the mixture of H2O, C6H10O5, and C19H14O2.This is the grim story of his life, and what lead to his ultimate end.(From the tags, you should run away screaming, but that's just my advice.)





	Roman Grebb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [death by bread](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=death+by+bread).



Our dearly departed acquaintance by the name of ROMAN GREBB has recently left this world at the healthy young age of 6,420. He suffered greatly from AIDS, but he was brutally murdered by none other than his arch nemesis, B R E A D.

This is the incredibly tragic story of ROMAN GREBB and his very short life in which he fought his lifelong battle with B R E A D. 

Now our tale begins at the violent raping of HARRY STYLES. 

This man has committed the very serious crime known as trespassing on MICKEY MOUSE's property. 

ROMAN GREBB took it upon himself to personally punish HARRY STYLES for his foul deeds. 

"R-Roman Grebb-senpai? Why must I dress in this way?" HARRY STYLES asks tearfully, as he dies further on the inside from the KINKY ASS MAID DRESS he's been forced to wear.

"This is my B R E A D party," ROMAN GREBB announces, ripping off HARRY STYLES' PANTIES and shoving a BAGUETTE up his ass. HARRY STYLES screams in agony, cumming promptly as he dies.

He is then instantly reincarnated so he may suffer and die again.

ROMAN GREBB starts thrusting the BAGUETTE in and out of him. ROMAN GREBB then sinks his teeth into HARRY STYLES' ASS, ripping off flesh.

"Ohh Grebb-senpai~!!!" HARRY STYLES moans as ROMAN GREBB continues to rape and devour him.

This poor man is bleeding out but that's fine because nobody cares about him. 

ROMAN GREBB wanted him to shut the fuck up, so he CORNOBBLED him. He needs FOOD, okay guys. 

In a few short minutes, HARRY STYLES has been devoured. 

Congratulations, ROMAN GREBB has received his DAILY NUTRIENTS.


End file.
